ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuts
Nuts is a heavyweight thwackbot, armed with a set of chain flails, which entered Series 8 of Robot Wars. The robot protects its huge wheels with a metal ring around the outside, which the flails are attached to. The ring is able to rotate in order to provide extra mobility and the ability to lift other robots. Like most thwackbots, Nuts can spin on the spot at high speeds for a defensive form of attack, with exceptionally far reach due to the length of its flails. According to the Robot Wars website, Nuts cost around £1,100, making it one of the cheapest robots to construct in the 2016 Series. Nuts is accompanied by two smaller wedge-shaped clusterbots, to attempt to impede the movement of opponents by driving underneath them. The team claim that Nuts sacrificed better armour to make its weaponry as strong as possible. Team Nuts all wear top hats and fluffy waistcoats on the series, and each team member wears a different colour of fur. Nuts also competed in Series 9 and 10 of Robot Wars as Nuts 2, losing in the first round in Series 9 and finishing in the Top 4 in Series 10 after notably defeating former Grand Finalist Concussion twice and disarming defending Champion Carbide. Robot History Live Events Nuts made its combat debut prior to the TV series at Robot Wars live events, competing at various Robot Wars Live Tour events, albeit with few victories. Despite this, Nuts performed reasonably well at the Robot Wars World Championships in 2015. Nuts fought Iron-Awe 7, Meggamouse and Weird mAlice in the first round, where it qualified after Weird mAlice was thrown out of the arena by Iron-Awe, and Meggamouse drove into the pit. In the second round, Nuts was drawn against Thunderchild and Apex. Thunderchild’s flipper was not working, so was rendered immobile after being turned over by the floor flipper, leaving Nuts to fight Apex alone. Nuts won the resulting Judges’ decision due to its aggression and damage caused in the battle. Nuts was eliminated in the quarter-finals, after being immobilised by repeated axe blows from Thor destroying the removable link. After the 2016 series, Nuts was repaired to fighting conditions and fought in an October live event where it beat Gabriel in round one, knocking out Dystopia in round two and beating Photon Storm in its third round. Robot Wars Series 8 Nuts received an extremely tough draw for its first battle, as it was pitted up against Razer, Terrorhurtz and Robin Herrick with his new machine, Kill-E-Crank-E, all three of which had been grand finalists in previous series of Robot Wars. It was targeted for most of the battle by Terrorhurtz, but managed to evade the majority of its opponents' axe blows despite being pushed onto its side a few times. Razer managed to puncture one of the minibots, but Nuts itself remained mostly unharmed. Nuts qualified for the Head-to-Head stage alongside Terrorhurtz after Razer and Kill-E-Crank-E both fell into the pit. For its first battle in this stage, Nuts went against another veteran, Behemoth. Here, it was able to use its chain flails effectively to keep Behemoth at bay briefly, but was pushed around the arena for the majority of the battle, with Behemoth nearly flipping its minibots out of the arena and Nuts getting one of its flails caught in the floor flipper mechanism at one point. Nuts managed to hold onto a judges' decision, but Behemoth was given the unanimous win. Nuts was next pitted against deadly bar spinner Carbide. Despite trying to play defensively, an early hit by Carbide caused Nuts' ring and flails to break off completely. Forced onto the defensive, Nuts continued to receive severe damage from Carbide's spinning blade, which ended with one wheel being severely buckled and the other being torn off and flung out of the arena completely. This left Nuts immobile, and Carbide was declared the clear winner. The team managed to fix Nuts as best they could for its final group match against Terrorhurtz again, although its wheels were still badly bent. Within the first few seconds of the battle, Terrorhurtz managed to break off Nuts' ring and flails again, but this resulted in the former grand-finalist getting caught in the mechanism, hindering its movement for the rest of the battle and giving Nuts a chance to escape. Terrorhurtz eventually hit Nuts with its axe, before driving it into Shunt who landed a blow of its own. Nuts was severely limping by the end of the battle, but just about managed to last the full three minutes after Terrorhurtz got caught on the remaining minibot. The judges decision went in favour of Terrorhurtz, eliminating Nuts from the competition as it had scored no wins during the stage. However, by forcing the fight to go to a judges' decision, Terrorhurtz was also eliminated from the competition, as it failed to score enough points as a result. Robot Wars Series 9 Nuts 2 competed in Episode 1 just like in the previous series, once again facing Terrorhurtz; but also facing newcomers Rapid and former team member Dave Lawrie's new machine Jellyfish. When the battle began, Nuts 2's minibots spread, but the main robot seemingly displayed control issues, hesitating in its efforts to spin on the spot, uninvolved with the main action. Matilda flipped Nuts 2 to try and bring it into the fray, but stuck on its flails, its movement was limited and only inflicted a glancing blow on Terrorhurtz before the three active robots avoided it again. Nuts 2's white minibot became stuck under Terrorhurtz, and was flipped over, while the red minibot had blown its main fuse. Nuts 2 was slowly turning on the closed pit, when Rapid rushed in and closed its flipper on Nuts 2's flail, trapping it. This allowed Rapid to push Nuts 2 into Matilda, and the House Robot flung it out of the arena using her flywheel. The white minibot remained active, attacking Terrorhurtz and turning itself over again, also being slammed by Rapid while Jellyfish was being counted out, but with the main robot out of the arena, Nuts 2 was eliminated from the competition. Later into the competition, Rapid forfeited during the second round after sustaining heavy damage from Aftershock, so one robot from this melee was given the opportunity to rejoin the competition, but as Nuts 2 was the first robot to be immobilised, Jellyfish was reinstated. Regardless, Rory Mangles and Alex Shakespeare were invited to join Jellyfish's team for its remaining two fights with Terrorhurtz and Sabretooth, helping to repair the robot along the way. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5> *Losses: 5> Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:4th Place winners Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4 Category:Robots with Flails